Del que muere a cielo abierto
by Lara Pond
Summary: Korra se enfrenta al ejercito de Kuvira, tiene apoyo pero a la hora de la acción se siente más sola que nunca


**_Disclaimer:lok_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Del que muere a cielo abierto<span>_**

Cuando Korra despertó no entendía qué había pasado, por qué todos lloraban, la verdad se sentía perdida, y el dolor que le corroía desde hace tiempo ahora no existía, así que no pudo ni siquiera quejarse.

Pero pronto tuvo que hacerlo al notar dónde estaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unas horas atrás…<span>_**

Asami despertó ese día con un muy mal presentimiento, de esos que sabes que algo va a pasar y que será lo peor de tu vida, porque que sea malo no bastaba, tenía que ser terrible.

Así que se sentó en la cama con algo de nauseas, pero las olvidó pronto cuando supo que hoy tenía cosas que hacer lejos de su casa.

Se vistió rápidamente, desayunó bien, se subió a su coche y fue a buscar a Mako para irse.

No le tardó por supuesto casi nada llegar, y mientras Mako buscaba mesa con Wu para comer, Ella se fue a otra sala a sentarse a leer, sin esperar lo que pasaría ahora.

* * *

><p>Korra al entrar y ver a Asami casi pega un salto y corre hacia ella, pero pensó en mejor hacer las cosas tranquila y tomar algo de tiempo, lentamente para acercarse, sin asustarla, cosa que no logró, porque Asami al verle casi se levanta como si tuviera un gran resorte en su asiento.<p>

— Korra…—Se escuchaba un enorme y gran toque de nostalgia en su tono, porque no se habían visto por casi 3 años ya, y eso era demasiado para ambas, que se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntas, estar todo el tiempo posible juntas, siempre así. Entonces el hecho de estar así, frente a frente al pasar tanto tiempo casi le causa un paro a ambas.

—Asami—Sonrió Korra abrazándole.

Los brazos de la otra la tomaban fuerte y decidida, como si no le soltaría jamás en su vida, pero jamás, porque la extrañó tanto que casi se puso a llorar fuerte en su hombro.

Siempre era así de emotiva, y eso adoraba de ella, por ello era su amiga…

…Aunque siempre quiso que sea más que eso.

* * *

><p>Los ataques de Kuvira fueron sorpresivos y muy fuertes, y aunque no fueran de una forma directa como sacar una armada y destruir la República, si fue ideológico y de ocupación, porque llegaron a la Nación de Suyin donde ocuparon todo, y sin dejar tiempo de nada plantaron su amenaza, o se unen o sufren las consecuencias.<p>

Y así la jefa del lugar reunió a su hermana y dijeron un amplio y gran "no".

…Enorme error.

* * *

><p>Cuando Korra se enfrentó a Kuvira en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con sus controles, no era algo que viese con buen ojo, esperaban cualquier resultado.<p>

La Avatar estaba débil, aun podía hacer todas las cosas que antes pero en menor medida de poder, era más vulnerable y más susceptible a perder fácilmente, así que muchos pensaban que fallaría o que terminaría ganando por casi nada.

Por ello al comenzar todos miraron sumamente preocupados esperando lo peor.

* * *

><p>El Avatar perdió, pero aun así que ganara o no, no cambiaría nada y todos lo sabían, pues Kuvira era obstinada y nada simple de enfrentar, ella no era de las que desistirían pase lo que pase, por ello cuando la pelea concluyó, todos quedaron sin emoción alguna, ni sorpresa o molestia.<p>

Suerte que lograron escapar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, ya que romper un trato con esa mujer era decir "mátame" sin más y ese mensaje fue el que dejaron las jóvenes maestras aire al salvarle el trasero a Korra.

Y aunque al estar en casa, y saber que eso no había terminado no esperaban eso, no lo que pasaría ni cómo pasó.

* * *

><p>Al despertar le dolía todo, los golpes fueron terribles, cada costilla, costado, músculo y hasta la vista le dolía, el hecho de enfrentarse a Kuvira y que le diera una paliza le dejó muerta los siguientes días.<p>

Asami le ayudó a levantarse, porque parecía que estaba muerta y no podría levantarse ni aunque quisiera. Al igual que varios de los que pelearon. Tanto ella como Suyin a penas caminaban al día siguiente, porque por su edad y las cosas que tuvo que hacer junto con las que recibió, dejó exhausta a la mujer, y aunque quisiera no podía ni disimularlo. La joven de su propia sangre le dio buena pelea y una muy larga por cierto.

Así que se esperó totalmente cuando Kuvira anunció un ataque definitivo a la república en esos días, y simplemente les quedó comenzar la defensa.

La hija de Zuko fue la primera en hablar.

—Como ya saben los reunimos aquí hoy para hablar del ataque inminente que se acerca a la República, y como concierne a todas las Naciones sugiero comenzar a hacer una protección más solida, no estamos preparados para un ataque de la magnitud que Kuvira propone, menos con su armamento, así que propongo también aliarnos, armar un ejército sólido y advertir a todos lo que les espera, más aun de ese laser, arma, lo que sea, con energía espiritual—Terminó y habló sin siquiera tomar aire, cosa que le salió perfecto, Y Korra dudó si eso era humanamente posible de hacer sin ahogarse de la falta de aire, pero al parecer para esa mujer sí. Y su tono dejó bien claro que tenía más autoridad que la mayoría de personas sentadas allí.

Así todos asintieron y antes de que Wu suelte siquiera una palabra, ya que conocían el nivel de sus proposiciones Korra le calló hablando primero.

Tomó la palabra y se paró para darle más importancia a lo que diría.

—Propongo otra cosa también, que salgamos encubiertos en una misión secreta hacía la base de Kuvira para poder romper su armamento mientras aun no ataquen esta noche, así nos daremos más tiempo pero aun más importante nos dará la ventaja que tanto necesitamos…—Dijo pero no tuvo nada de respuestas ni positivas ni negativas— Vamos, es algo que nos ayudaría y…

—Sin embargo es muy arriesgado y no creo que nadie acepte tomar esos riesgos Korra—Intervino Tenzin

—Pienso igual…creo que tenemos que hacer más lo que dijo la gobernante de la Nación del fuego y ya—Añadió otro hombre.

—Oh por favor… ¿Y quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados esperándole tan bien a que nos ataque? Perdón pero me conocen yo no podría

—Tiene razón—Habló por fin de nuevo la hija de Zuko, porque pensó que era tiempo de tomar riesgos—El Avatar tiene toda la razón, es hora que tomemos cartas en el asunto, ya jugamos a la pasividad que me incluyo al decir fue aceptado, pero no dejaré que esta vez Kuvira se aproveche de esto, para mí ya es hora de tomar riesgos, así que si Korra quiere hacerlo tiene un equipo de mi parte esperándole, quieran o no, ni ella ni yo necesitamos su aprobación.

Así Korra le dio una sonrisa a la mujer, comenzaba a caerle bien. Con ello cerraron todo.

Y Korra tomó los mapas y todo y fue a guardarlos a donde debía.

Entre tanto, Asami que tuvo que esperar afuera se le unió.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó cuáles son las nuevas?—Preguntó la mujer, y Korra sonrió.

—Woah, vamos, acompáñame, y tranquila te contaré todo, solo no añadas más preguntas—Así fue como entraron a esa bodega o como sea que le llamen y Korra no lo sabía.

Mientras guardaba las cosas pisos bien arriba en un alto estante, tuvo que volar para llegar, y así comenzó a hablarle a Asami contándole todo.

—Genial, porque es horrible que no me dejen entrar, solo es para ustedes la reunión, claro que luego tendrán otra donde estoy invitada por el armamento—Dijo, y Korra sonrió.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que guardó el último, y justo se detuvo, porque encontró un objeto de color rojo con la insignia de "13" en ella, y supuestamente las cosas estaban separadas por color y número. Sea lo que sea estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Así que lo tomó y cuando quiso ponerlo donde correspondía chocó el borde de eso, que parecía una carpeta y cayó al suelo.

Se abrió y las hojas que tenía allí desparramándose por todas partes.

Asami se apuró en ayudarle. Porque además el color rojo eran cosas que no tenían que ser vistas por cualquiera, y eso tenía un costo muy alto si eran atrapadas, cosa que ninguna quería que pase.

Juntas terminaron de acomodarlas, faltaban algunas que tenía Korra en mano, y Asami posó su mano cerca de los papeles para que se los de, pero no lo hizo.

Extrañada la mujer le miró sin entenderlo.

— ¿Korra?—Le preguntó pero pronto sus dudas se respondieron cuando Korra volteó el papel y le mostró lo que le mantuvo distraída.

Eran planos. Planos de armas y cosas que sirven exactamente para lo que enfrentarían, todos eran claro, prototipos que habían sido creados originalmente para la dictadura de Amon, así que era cien por ciento efectivos contra cualquier maestro y podían probarlo solo con leer las descripciones.

—Dios…estos planos nunca llegaron a mi industria ni a ninguna creo—Respondió Asami sorprendida.

—Vaya, pero es que mira la fecha, fue para cuando estaba terminando su dictadura—Dijo Korra y la otra asintió—Debió ser planeado por si continuaba al poder o por si llegaba a hacérselo de nuevo.

Así fue como se hicieron las tontas, y tomaron hojas en blanco que tenía Asami en su bolso y las colocaron allí adentro.

Aunque esa carpeta estaba llena de polvo mostrando claramente que no fue vista hace rato ya, no querían arriesgarse a que descubrieran, además que Korra lo dejó donde estaba y un poquito más inaccesible que antes, cosa que si querían agarrarlos tenía que ser ella quien lo haga ya que los dejó buen lejos y solo con sus controles llegaría a agarrarlos o siquiera a encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>—A ver si entendí…eso funciona así…— Y extendió la mano y salió una púa súper larga desde su codo, que se llenó de electricidad y un sonido muy molesto. Así lo movió y se escuchó claramente cómo cortaba el aire con facilidad— Genial…me gusta.<p>

Asami sonrió, satisfecha con su creación, y tomó el siguiente, era como un guante similar al que ya tenía ella, pero que estaba roto, solo que era menos complejo, eran puros hierros pequeños que hacía que tuviera como un esqueleto de su propia mano, era bien discreto y de esa forma podía ocultarlo sin molestarse siquiera de usar un guante. Así también tenía electricidad, pero más específica en cada dedo, y cuando acercaba esa mano al cuerpo de alguien este se dirigía exactamente a un punto de presión.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡ASAMI!—Chilló Korra cuando accidentalmente le golpeó en la espina y de esa forma cayó al suelo por el choque de electricidad agarrándose el brazo que fue el afectado esta vez.

—Oh… ¡Oh dios!—Se acercó a ella, pero su mano comenzó a silbar por el artefacto y Korra la alejó

—Nonononon, no te acerques con esa cosa—Le dijo y Asami se la quitó rápidamente

—Perdóname

Y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo no podía mover el brazo, le había golpeado un nervio que era para moverlo, y le tardó más o menos dos horas volver a usarlo pero el dolor era tan fuerte que prefería no hacerlo por un largo rato.

—Dios…eso es genial, pero no debe usarse si no es necesario—Asami asintió dándole la razón.

—Bueno, más tarde seguimos, por ahora iré a buscar a los refuerzos de la Nación del fuego para esta noche irnos…

—Yo voy sí o sí

—No Asami…

—Sí Korra, no me dejarás aquí mientras te expones en el peligro

—Asami…

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Haré lo que quieras si no vas y ayudas con los planes aquí…

—Para nada

Dios era imposible esa chica


End file.
